Death
by LadyLabella16
Summary: I deleted the first one to make some corrections! Not as depressing as it sounds! E/C one-shot!


**An E/C one-shot. If you kinda confused on the plot, i based it a little on the masque of the Red Death so think about it a little. I do not own Masque of the Red Death or The Phantom of the Opera. Those belong to Edgar Allen Poe and Gaston Leroux. Enjoy!**

** Death**

Death was a lonely man. From the day he was born until the day he had died he had been lonely. Shunned by the world and forced into seclusion by the horrible laws of society. Like most of us in the world Death did not want to be lonely. Death wanted a friend, someone he could talk to and take places and share his thought's and feelings with. Someone he could care for and love. And recently, at the very place he had died a fair maiden had caught his eye. So beautiful was she, with long, brown, wavy hair, soft, pale skin, rosy red cheeks, and the most beautiful, blue, forget-me-not eyes that sparkled like diamonds when they met the light. She had captured the attention of so many other men including the handsome and rich viscount Raoul Dechangy. The Viscount would spend lots of time with her, trying to court her, and as Death stood in the shadows and watched, a sickening jealousy would begin to form in his stomach. As time progressed Death got even more frustrated with the Viscount as he tried to claim the woman that he had grown so fond of. Finally as Death watched the two of them share a kiss, he decided that it was time to take action into his own hands.  
Now, it seems strange that death would want a companion, and love at that, but Death was a strange fellow. Very strange indeed. But not the scary kind of strange, the strange that is kind of alluring. The strange that make's you curious and make's your imagination soar. When he was alive it was said that he had the voice of an angel. He was a composer, a musician, a magician, an artist, and an architect. If it were not for his face, maybe he would have been a wonder to the world. But that face, that face that was covered by the mask he wore secluded him from the world and it's luxuries. Why did he wear that mask? Well, he was born with a deformity, on the left side of his face. A horrible deformity that disfigured him and made him seem more monster than human. His own parents shunned him because of it, and the first article of clothing they gave him was a mask! A mask to hide his shame from the world so that they could not see the disgusting child that she had given birth too. When he died, God decided that because of all the trouble he had went through, he would serve as Death and Death he became. Now you can see why he would want a companion. Being shunned in such a prejudice society would probably make you want a companion too.  
Anyhow, Christine Daee was the name of this stunningly beautiful woman. She was only 20 and so full of life. A talented Opera singer and actress. She had so much going on for her in life and so much to come, but unfortunately death had wanted HER. The things that lay ahead of her in life would soon no longer exist and neither would she...  
It was during a rehearsal that Death casted his horrible spell upon Christine. This one had to be the most deadly of his spells. He had taken so many lives with that it was promised to work and it couldn't be cheated for there was no cure.  
Christine was on the stage singing while the orchestra was playing. She was smiling and having a great time. She had seemed fine, but suddenly she began to cough. At first it was a small cough, but then it began to get worse. Soon, blood began to appear on Christine's mouth. Everyone stopped in their track's. The orchestra stopped playing, the dancer's stopped dancing, the chorus stopped singing. All eye's were now on Christine. "Oh my god! We're ruined! We're ruined! She's caught tuberculosis! She's caught The Red Death!"

Tuberculosis was an unpredictable disease. It could kill its victim in 2 day's or 2 year's. Either way, if you had the disease you were already marked as dead, for death was certain to come.  
A couple day's after Christine was diagnosed the disease had taken a horrible turn. It was already killing her. The blood that she coughed up went from small drops to large mouthfuls. Her once, pretty, pale skin was now grey and clammy. She was such a horrible sight to see.  
The Viscount Dechangy was probably the worst hurt by Christine's fate. He had been sitting in her room with her, holding her hand, trying to make her as comfortable as possible before she passed on. "All of my dream's are now dying with you." He said softly, as he sat next to her bed. "I will never forget you my dear. I shall never love another."  
"Raoul...when i die...i want you too...move on..." Said Christine, gasping for air. "I will never." Said The Viscount."  
Death watched as Raoul held onto Christine's hand. He decided that he despised the Viscount. He was Handsome, young, and rich. All of the thing's Death never was. "Despicable, foolish, boy." Muttered death as he hid in the shadows. "At least i'll get Christine. You'll be left alone to wander the earth. You'll probably find some other girl. God knows you wont stick to your promise."  
Death, unseen by Christine or Raoul walked over to the bed. "I think it's time for her to go."  
Raoul watched as Christine's breathing slowed and her eye's began to slowly close. Her lips pursed together as if she were kissing someone. "Christine? Christine? Christine!?" Raoul shook Christine several times but she didn't move. This was it. Christine was dead.  
Christine saw her self lying on the bed with Raoul sitting next to her, but now it was as if he didn't exist anymore. Erik smiled victoriously as Christine smiled up at him.  
He began to walk backward's into a nearby mirror with Christine following him and smiling at him. It was as if he were controlling her, making her forget all about her past life. Making her forget all about his newly made rival, Raoul.  
As he was about to step into the mirror he began to sing a wonderful tune that put Christine into more of a trance like state.

_"Here I am, The Phantom of the Opera, I'm here again, the Phantom of the Opera. Yes I'm back, The Phantom of the Opera, Death to all who plagued, the Phantom of the Opera!"_  
Raoul's ear's perked up. "Whose is that voice?" He asked. "Who's here?"  
_"I'm here! The Phantom of the Opera! I'm here! The Phantom of the Opera!" _Chanted Death. "And how nice this place is, much, much, nicer than it was when I lived here. I think I'll stay for a while! I sure hope the left my old residence the way it was, if not then there will be much hell to pay. Come Christine, we will live here for a while."  
Christine smiled to him and willingly took his hand. Death smiled for the first time in his life and with a swish of his long cloak, the two of them disappeared into the Mirror.

They say that tuberculosis plagued The Opera Populair for many years. As this was all going on there were reports of hearing an angelic voice along with the voice of Christine Daee before someone was going to die. They also saw a figure in a long black cloak and a mask. They knew it was the spirit of the Phantom of the coming back to haunt the Opera. Not only did they see The Phantom though, they also saw Christine Daee with him! After about 10 year's of this strange activity it all wore down and disappeared. They say that the Phantom of the Opera nor Christine Daee were ever seen again,  
how ever, on Christine's death date, they say that the sound of singing can be heard in Christine Daee's old room. Her voice singing a beautiful duet with the Phantom, there voices merged together in perfect harmony as though they were one. So if you ever go to France, visit the Opera Populair on December the twenty first at precisely 10:00 PM. You may be lucky enough to hear Christine and the Phantoms duet.

The End

**Ok some notes I would like to make. Yes I know how Christine's last name is spelt I just can't put the two dots over the e because the program I write with does not allow it. I also enjoy reviews so if you would like to leave one please do. Tell me what you think. And yes, to those of you who have already read the story, I re-wrote it to make it even better. I noticed there were some errors in there. I really hope you guys enjoyed the story, I worked a great deal fixing it up.**

** -LadyLabella**


End file.
